Extraordinary Girl
by Fassade
Summary: Una historia muy sweetdulce basada en Extraordinary Girl de Green day, Sorato, mi primer fic. reviews! Capitulo 3 arriba! y mil disculpas!
1. Extraordinary girl

Extraordinary girl

She's An Extraordinary girl In an ordinary world And she can't seem to get away

6:40am... -Mierda!- y fue lo unico que la pelirroja pudo exclamar al dar un salto tremedo de su cama a la ducha, mientras en su mente se repetiala misma oracion "llegare tarde... llegare tarde... no otra ves T.T.  
Aunque... no estaria preocupada por llegar tarde, a cualquiera le pasa... pero era la tercera ves esa semana... si volvia a llegar tarde la podrian suspender un dia... tampoco eso era preocupante... pero no podia en semana de examenes.. "esto no podria empeorar" o eso creia... justo al terminar de pronunciar la frase un gran aguacero callo por todo Odaiba, mojando las carpetas y empapando el cabello de sora, que ahora llevaba sin su ya acostumbrado gorro...

He Lacks the courage in his mind Like a child left behind Like a pet left in the rain

El rubio miraba fijamente las gotas chocar con el vidrio de la ventana... por alguna razon los dias lluviosos le encantaban, le gustaba salir de la escuela e ir al gimnacio de la parte de atras, ese lugar estaba completamente solo desde que construyeron un gimnacio mas grande... llevaba su guitarra y se ponia a tocar en ese lugar hasta que anochecia, o hasta que dejaba de llover... cierto que, por ser uno de los chicos mas populares, no tenia mucha soledad, como a el le agradaba, pero nadie le habia descubierto en ese lugar... le gustaba reflexionar, y pensar en una persona, componer para ella... cantar para ella... todo lo que hacia era por ella... pero... si habia dicho a tantas chicas, por que no declarase a ella su amor?... tenia miedo, por que ella no era como las demas, ella si sería capas de rechazarlo... ella tal ves nisiquiera lo queria mas que como amigo... "sora"

She sees the mirror of herself And image she wants to sell To anyone willing to buy

"profesor, siento llegar tarde..." dijo takenouchi entre jadeos y quitando las gotas que caían sobre su cara... la disculpa de nada sirvio, esta ves takenouchi se quedaria fuera de clase... 3 modulos!... y en semana de examenes... "mejor voy a secarme" se dijo a si misma y se dirigio al WC, entro... se miró "soy todo un desastre" dijo quitandoce las pequeñas gafas cuadradas que hacia ya un tiempo necesitaba utilizar, y que a su opinion la hacian verse muy "nerd"... se quedo fija en sus ojos.. que por primera ves le parecieron lindos, aun con su cara empapada y su cabello pegado a la cara, se gustó, se gustó a si misma... pero.. por mucho que ella se agradara, a quien mas le agradaba?... no importaba quieneso cuantos, ella solo queria ver a uno, queria que el se fijara en ella, queria que el se le declarara... "pero con esta cara... y con este cuerpo" se repetia a si misma al verse, empapada, con el uniforme pegado a sus curvas, que no eran para nada malas, pero ella las veía mal... todos los dias se ejercitaba para el, escribia para el, se arreglaba para el... "yamato".

He steals the image in her kiss From her heart's apocalypse From the one called whatsername

"no puede ser" penso a si mismo... ahi estaba de nuevo, besando a Nicole, pero.. por que la besaba?... nisiquiera la queria... cada beso que le daba era pensando en ella... imaginaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello... imaginaba su cintura al tocar a nicole... saboreaba sus labios como si fueran los de ella... la necesitaba.. la amaba... "sora"... "que dijiste?" aquella voz lo desperto de sus pensamientos, sonaba enojada... Nicole!... olvido que besaba a nicole por pensar en Sora... cuando reacciono, nicole ya estaba a unos metros de el, dando vuelta al pasillo... "demonios!..." Yamato no dijo nada mas, tomo su gitarra y al escuchar la campana se dirigio al viejo gimnacio...

She's all alone again Wiping the tears from her eyes Some days she feels like dying She gets so sick of crying

No dijo nada... solo corrio al ver a Yamato besando a Nicole... "por que hago esto, ella es su novia desde hace 2 años.. parecen programados el uno al otro, ella es linda, popular... y el es vocalista de una banda de rock.. es atractivo y se merecen..." siguio corriendo... llego al viejo parque que estaba frente a la casa de yamato... se sento en un banco, y sin importarle la lluvio se sento y recogio sus piernas... lloro... lloro cada lagrima que podia,como si el llorar terminara con ese maldito sentimiento por yamato... 


	2. Tu tienes un lugar

Hola!.. bien... como no me gusta esperar.. yo tampoco voy a hacerles esperar... bien!.. estoy muy contenta, apenas pasaron 2 dias y ya hay 9 reviews con buenas criticas... graicas, deberas mil gracias!

SkuAg: Gracias!.. como ya dije actualizare cada ves q pueda.  
Sorita-DG1: Sii! que viva el sorato!... y.. pues decidi hacerlo mostrando lo que sienten sin ser correspondidos.. jeje, ademas la cancion me inspiraba a escribir algo asi, pues la letra se familiariza.  
Alexeigirl: pues para mi la lluvia eso es (vease o escuchese Come clean, de hilary duff), y pues es triste.. no se por que!... cada capitulo lo voy a relacionar con canciones, asi q pueden ser romanticos, graciosos... depende de que cancion crea que va mejor con la historia... la verdad no pensaba continuarlo, y sol odejarlo a la imaginacion, peor me inspiran.  
Izumi Frontier: gracias, es corto.. por que mi cerebro no da para mas! jajaja.. .no, es que si te fijas lo hize basandome en la letra de la cancion, por eso quedo asi.  
sakura-hop: claro que continuo! no me gusta esperar capitulos, yo tampoco haré q esperen capitulos.  
aska ishida: jaja, en eso estoy... pero... creo q va ser algo doloroso P.  
Sora Takenuchi Ishida: gracias!.. y ya ves, heme aqui actualizando.  
Hillary Anna-Chan Gracias!.. como ya dije, heme aqui, actualizando.  
Y ahora si.. al grano!

Tu tienes un lugar

Todo lo que se es que voy tras de tu cuerpo yeah! y a donde voy siempre me he quedado a verte desde lejos Quiero vibrarte, quiero sentirte quiero escaparme, voy tras de ti...

"valla forma de librarme de ella..." se decia el rubio caminando por los pasillos del colegio, empapado, pues, del gimnacio al colegio habia una distancia no muy corta y no habia forma de pasar por donde no hubiese lluvia... llevaba una sonrisa muy caracteristica en el... pero esta se veía muy sincera, sus admiradoras, sin importarles lo mojado que venía (entre ellas jun) lo seguian, y el, por primera ves desde hacia mucho venia SOLO (sin nicole) sonriendo y dando abrazos, besos y hasta tomandoce fotos con una que otra chica... pero de la nada sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en ella, camino en el mismo sentido, la seguia... la veia... y ella practicamente corria, como si estubiese escapando de algo...

Como fue que cambias te la vida de este pobre loco que poco te olvida y va en busca de tu amor

Despues de la persecucion, yamato se paro frente a taichi su mejor ex-amigo... y por que ex-amigo?... cuando yamato inicio en su banda casi no estaba con los digielegidos, y por ende con su mejor amigo Taichi... de pronto esas palabras que hacia uno tiempo no le hicieron ver nada le calleron como balde de agua fria y recordo el por que se habia alejado de ellos "La popularidad se esta llevando a mi amigo yamato..." y de ahi en delante todo dejo de ser como antes... ni mimi, ni joe, ni Taichi... ni sora... cuando se dio cuenta de que gustaba de ella ya erá tarde, ya tenia a nicole como mugre a la uña y sora se alejaba cada ves mas

tu tienes un lugar en mi corazon te juro te conviene quedarte amor yo respondo por tenerte el amor que siento es diferente

"Taichi!" una voz conocida para el hizo que volteara... extraño, era Yamato... solo y venia coriendo hacia él "que extraño, yamato el egocentrico viene hacia aca" el ojiazul alcanzo a escuchar... cierto que esas palabras las habia dicho a Sora (que se encontraba con el) "lo siento, solo venia a invitarles un helado" dijo yamato algo depreciativo, pero sin quitar la mirada de sora... "y a que se debe la novedad" novedad... fue lo ultimo que sora pudo decir en el rato que matt estubo con ellos, cierto, se sonrojo como un tomate, pero lo dijo, y eso era lo que contaba. "me di cuenta de lo idiota que soy... y que fui, asi que, podrian avisarle a los demas?" "claro" y taichi finalizo la charla con una amplia sonrisa.

el sol se va muriendo a cada paso que tu das te juro baby que mi amor no puede mas

"increible" pensaba el chico rubio mientras caminaba y se daba cuenta de toooodas esas miradas hacia sora, no podia evitar sentirse celoso... pero en fin, esa peliroja se daba mucho a desear y no hacia caso a los chicos... "sera que es.. NO, ni lo pienses" absorto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta en que momento se acerco a sora... justo cuando hiba a llamarala de nuevo esa molesta voz lo desperto "Yamato Ishida, tenemos que hablar!" si... Nicole otra ves... y seguramente sora la escucho... aun habia mucha lluvia, la mañana transcurria lenta, podian pasar muchas cosas, sin duda alguna la tarde proponia ponerse interesante.

bieeen, como se dieron cuanta este capitulo tambien es una cancion... y estubo un poco aburrido, pero era importante recalcar estos pequeños detalles, les prometo que el siguiente será mas largo y mas interesante... por que ahora si viene lo bueeeno.. jaja Saludos Ana 


	3. Pensando en ti

CAPITULO 3: Pensando en ti

Mägo de Oz

Hay veces que mi alma baila tangos con la soledad

Y necesito de tabla tu amor para hacerme a ella en mi tempestad

El rubio llegó puntualmente a la cita con Sora y Taichi, mas ninguno de los dos estaba, las abundantes lluvias seguían inundando odiaba... tal vez era eso, o eso quería pensar...

Pasados unos 20 minutos aproximadamente vio una figura conocida entrar a la cafetería "sora"... "hola yamato, Taichi no vendrá se quedo a practicas de química por que iba mal en la materia, espero no te moleste"

Y valla que no le molestaba, estaba solo con sora, era su oportunidad para recuperar la confianza de la chica y después, iniciar con su "objetivo" principal...

Pensando en ti, paso el día pensando en ti

"y bien, que tal va tu vida sora?" el chico lo dijo con una confianza que hasta a sora le desconcertaba, parecía estar muy feliz... o tal vez era solo su imaginación... "ha... pues... mi... va todo bien, dentro de lo que cabe... y que tal tu vida de 'famoso' "

"te sorprenderás... pero hay veces que la odio, como me siguen y como hay muchachas interesadas..." "pues, pensé que eso te gustaba" "para nada, odio eso, no te dejan vivir..." esto ultimo, se escucho en un tono mas bajo, y con una voz triste, pero firme y convincente, en verdad ese era yamato Ishida?... el que conoció en el digimundo, el novio de Nicole?... el chico del que estaba enamorada...

"te gustaría salir de este lugar?" "mande?" respondió algo desconcertada Sora... "que si quieres caminar... el día es muy lindo" "te gustan los días lluviosos?" "claro!... parece que te olvidaste de que el yamato de 11 años aun duerme aquí..." "muy gracioso..." ambos chicos se levantaron y salieron del lugar... la lluvia era abundante, pero sus corazones no sentían la frialdad de el agua, mezclada con el cálido amor que salía de sus corazones.

Enséñame a escuchar tus labios, a leer el sol

Llévame, a donde los sueños fabrican tu voz

Pensando en ti, duermo el odio pensando en ti

Llegaron al viejo parque que quedaba frente a lo que alguna vez fue la casa de yamato... el grande edificio ya se veía muy descuidado, sin embargo seguía siendo habitado... se sentaron en un banco cerca de un gran árbol, y la charla fluyo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida... casi lo eran, de no ser por que el cambio...

En un momento la platica cesó, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y ese tan incomodo pero acostumbrado silencio que suele delatarnos se hizo presente: "ven..." fue lo que dijo la pelirroja al levantarse y tomar a yamato de una mano... "a donde me llevas?" Sora no dijo nada... siguió mirando sus hermosos ojos azules... no se comparaban con el azul del mar, o el azul de estas gotas que caían sobre ellos... eran mucho mas profundos, expresaban cada sentir... en ese momento yamato se paro en la orilla de la fuente, adornada por un ángel herido que llevaba una espada, le tomo fuerte la mano a Sora y la ayudo a subirse también... aun estando arriba se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, esta vez el silencio era lo mejor para ambos... ya que en sus ojos podían leer cada sentir...

Justo en el momento Yamato salto a la fuente, llevándose consigo a Sora. Sentados abajo, con el agua de la lluvia cayendo en su cabeza y el agua de la fuente abrazándolos comenzaron a jugar, como un par de niños... como si la Sora y el Yamato que jugaban con sus digimons hace 3 años regresaran para ayudarles a descubrir sus sentimientos...

Hola!... mil disculpas por el grandísimo retraso!... si, odio los retrasos, pero no tenia inspiración para nada!.. hasta hoy que me llego el romanticismo... sabe dios de donde llego, pero vino a ayudarme xD... creo que hasta me quedo medio poético el capitulo... espero que les guste... por q... estoy de vacaciones, y así tendré mas inspiración xD, y tiempo de escribir... no creo q queden muchos capítulos, además que esta historia no me entusiasma mucho, la trama ya es muy trillada... y ahora quiero algo de acción y terror... algo muy dark, pero ya, eso vendrá luego!

Gracias por los reviews y dejen mas, para q me inspire a no tardar P...

Saludos!

Anamon!


End file.
